


childhood sleepovers

by solacier



Series: thomas, we are engaged- [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, James is so done, M/M, Sleepovers, With hints of - Freeform, also you can practically s e e how gay these two are, and thomas loves him, bUT THEY'RE BOTH SO SCARED, but he loves thomas, he's always done, honestly what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacier/pseuds/solacier
Summary: Thomas is adamant that there is an extreme issue in his friendship with James. An issue that must be resolved immediately, and he's not backing down from it.James... is not convinced.[texting/modern au!]





	childhood sleepovers

childhood sleepovers

 

Virginia Born And Raised™

_missingshit entered the chatroom!_

_deathpls entered the chatroom!_

**missingshit:** james

**missingshit:** j a m e s

**missingshit:** u just entered the chatroom don’t ignore me

**missingshit:** maddy

**missingshit:** maddy

**missingshit:** oml

**missingshit:** jemmy

**deathpls:** sorry didn’t get notifications

**missingshit:** mhmmmmmmmmm

**deathpls:** oh be quiet

**missingshit:** ;)

**deathpls:** what did i say last time

**missingshit:** aNYWAY

**missingshit:** we have some important! business! to! deal! with!

**deathpls:** ???

**deathpls:** what important business

**deathpls:** wha-

**missingshit:** i feel like

**missingshit:** there are some

**missingshit:** complications

**missingshit:** in our relationship,

**missingshit:** my little darling

**deathpls:** ?????

**missingshit:** and i knowww

**missingshit:** relationshippppss

**missingshit:** have their…

**missingshit:** troubles

**deathpls:** …we’re not dating…

**missingshit:** …Brutal

**deathpls:** Truth.

**missingshit:** .. anyway!

**missingshit:** i have realized

**missingshit:** our roma

**missingshit:** sorry hit enter too soon

**missingshit:** our platonic relationship

**deathpls:** ya,,,

**missingshit:** has barely any troubles

**deathpls:** i’d hope so???

**missingshit:** BUT

**missingshit:** THERE IS

**missingshit:** ONE

**missingshit:** MASSIVE

**missingshit:** PROBLEM

**deathpls:** ?????

**deathpls:** is it the fact i don’t like mac  & cheese and you do

**missingshit:** what.

**deathpls:** JOKE

**deathpls:** JOKING

**deathpls:** HAHAHA LOL

**deathpls:** joke,,,

**deathpls:** don’t kill me thanks

**missingshit:** oh good bb

**missingshit:** anyways

**missingshit:** our MASSIVE

**missingshit:** PROBLEM

**missingshit:** ABSOLUTELY M U ST

**missingshit:** be solved

**deathpls:** er

**deathpls:** thomas

**missingshit:** THERE ARE NO EXCUSES

**deathpls:** thomas

**missingshit:** NO R E A S O N

**deathpls:** tom please

**missingshit:** WHY SUCH AN ISSUE

**deathpls:** it’s like yesterday all over again

**missingshit:** CAN POSSIBLY

**deathpls:** i feel nostalgia hitting me like lee punching me in the face

**missingshit:** EX

**missingshit:** wait excuse me????

**missingshit:** ?????!?!!?!?!?!?

**missingshit:** charles hit you???

**deathpls:** at least i have ur attention now,,

**missingshit:** that fucker

**deathpls:** thomas

**missingshit:** i should’ve known

**deathpls:** i spoke too soon

**missingshit:** motherfucker im going to

**missingshit:** kick his tiny ass right into laurens’s willing fists

**deathpls:** tHomas

**deathpls:** i was,,,,, joking

**missingshit:** again?

**deathpls:** yes, again,,,,

**deathpls:** i can’t believe im saying this

**missingshit:** laurens wouldn’t mind if i pulled a favor for him to punch lee

**deathpls:** but can we please get back to our,,, personal,,, issue??

**missingshit:** oh RIGHT

**missingshit:** THERE IS NO EXCUSE

**missingshit:** AS TO WHY

**missingshit:** WE HAVEN’T HAD ONE

**deathpls:** sweet jesus

**missingshit:** ONE

**missingshit:** UN

**missingshit:** UNO

**missingshit:** A SINGLE

**deathpls:** ur more dramatic than hamilton i stg

**missingshit:** SLEEPOVER

**missingshit:** also

**missingshit:** you wound me, my sweet maddy

**deathpls:** ,,,,

**deathpls:** i’m going to ignore the third nickname you’ve given me

**missingshit:** the first one was the best

**deathpls:** and just focus on the fact

**deathpls:** our “““pressing””” issue

**deathpls:** is your conclusion that we haven’t had a single sleepover

**missingshit:** mhm!!!

**deathpls:** thomas did you get a concussion

**missingshit:** …no?

**deathpls:** you seem hesitant

**missingshit:** why???

**deathpls:** because thats the only logical reason

**deathpls:** that you could possibly forget,,

**deathpls:** that we’re childhood friends

**missingshit:** yes and?

**deathpls:** we’re childhood friends

**missingshit:** yEs aNd?

**deathpls:** do i rlly need to explain this to you

**missingshit:** YES AND?

**deathpls:** WE’VE HAD LIKE TEN BILLION SLEEPOVERS

**missingshit:** INCORRECT

**deathpls:** THOMAS

**missingshit:** I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT WE HAVEN’T HAD ANY R E A L ONES

**deathpls:** INCORRECT

**deathpls:** DO YOU NOT REMEMBER A SINGLE THING??

**missingshit:** INCORRECT

**missingshit:** I REMEMBER EVERYTHING

**deathpls:** except our sleepovers, apparently

**missingshit:** nOT CORRECT

**deathpls:** omg pls

**deathpls:** you just said that we’ve never had one r e a l sleepover

**deathpls:** but we’ve known each other

**deathpls:** all our lives???

**missingshit:** not true u weren’t there when i was born

**deathpls:** you were there when i was

**missingshit:** UNFAIR, BTW

**deathpls:** i wAS A BABY WHAT COULD I DO

**missingshit:** you could still be my baby ;)

**deathpls:** sleepovers.

**missingshit:** RIGHT

**missingshit:** while we miiighhttvee had a few sleepovers when we were younger

**deathpls:** i lived at your house every other week starting when i was five

**missingshit:** that does nOT COUNT AS A SLEEPOVER

**deathpls:** wHAT ABOUT EVERY YEAR BEFORE???

**missingshit:** shush and let me continue

**deathpls:** hum

**missingshit:** we have not had a sleepover ever since we’ve hit highschool

**deathpls:** …does me not living at your house not count as a sleepover

**missingshit:** you dONT STAY THERE EVERY OTHER WEEK

**deathpls:** i hAVE TO STAY AT MY OWN HOME

**deathpls:** and n o w it counts as a sleepover??

**missingshit:** s h u s h

**missingshit:** so now. we’re gonna have a sleepover

**deathpls:** sweet jesus

**deathpls:** okay but this only works if we’re both free

**deathpls:** so,,, when are you?

**missingshit:** when am i what

**deathpls:** when are you free

**missingshit:** i’m ALWAYS free

_missingshit sent an image! me &usaflag.png_

**deathpls:** and you say youre not a southern stereotype

**missingshit:** rude

**deathpls:** truth

**missingshit:** ughhh

**deathpls:** i have something to do this weekend so i can’t

**missingshit:** who said anything about the weekends

**deathpls:** thomas

**missingshit:** u could stay at my place monday-friday

**missingshit:** i’m closer to rochambeau anyways

**deathpls:** .. i mean

**deathpls:** idk

**deathpls:** your parents??

**missingshit:** france

**deathpls:** oh right,,

**deathpls:** well

**deathpls:** maybe then

**deathpls:** it’d be this week right

**missingshit:** ya!!

**missingshit:** and we can play that dumb game u like

**missingshit:** what is it

**missingshit:** wild breath??

**deathpls:** zELDA BREATH OF THE WILD

**missingshit:** ya!!! that one!!!

**missingshit:** pleaassseee maddy????

**deathpls:** guh

**missingshit:** jimmy jamess!!!!

**deathpls:** ugh

**missingshit:** jemmy~

**deathpls:** ,,, no promises but

**missingshit:** YES

**deathpls:** i might be able to stay

**deathpls:** i sAID NO PROMISES

**missingshit:** thank you love of my life  <3

**deathpls:** no. promises.

**missingshit:** mhmmmm

**missingshit:** i’ll start buying food

**deathpls:** fine fine

**missingshit:** can you eat chips now?

**deathpls:** yeah yeah im good

**deathpls:** just not

**deathpls:** yknow

**missingshit:** no red meat, preferably nothing with milk in it, no peanuts

**missingshit:** limit the avacados, bananas, and kiwis

**missingshit:** and in case of anything i’ll grab your meds jimmy james

**deathpls:** some part of me is still impressed that you remember all of that

**missingshit:** :D anything for you~

**deathpls:** another part of me just wants to call you a mother hen

**missingshit:** wOW rude

**deathpls:** truth

**missingshit:** you should be t h a n k i n g me

**missingshit:** i let you~ come into my house~ stay at my house~

**deathpls:** you won’t take no for an answer

**missingshit:** i give you food~ video games~ a healthy body  & mind~

**deathpls:** last one is debatable

**missingshit:** and this! is how you treat me

**deathpls:** hum

**missingshit:** can i get a thank you, maddyyy

**deathpls:** …thanks thomas

**missingshit:** oml yOURE WELCOME

**missingshit:** now

**missingshit:** our final issue on the table

**deathpls:** we have a lot more issues than that, tom

**missingshit:** will you be able to come over here okay???

**deathpls:** yeah i’ll be fine

**missingshit:** u sure???

**deathpls:** y e s

**missingshit:** ????????

**deathpls:** omg look

**deathpls:** i’m,, not gonna break

**deathpls:** they don’t really care anyways

**deathpls:** you’re rich

**deathpls:** i’m rich

**missingshit:** that’s all that matters, isn’t it?

**deathpls:** that’s,, what they say anyways

**deathpls:** i

**deathpls:** i’m not friends for you with money you know that right,,,

**missingshit:** ya ya I know!!

**missingshit:** who’s motherhenning now, jimmy james?~

**deathpls:** i can’t have one (1) sentimental moment around you, can i?

**missingshit:** nope!!

**missingshit:** but anyways

**missingshit:** that means it’ll be good on ur end, right?

**deathpls:** for the most part? yeah tom

**deathpls:** but,, just in case, if sally doesn’t mind,,,

**missingshit:** she won’t

**missingshit:** it’s her job, basically

**deathpls:** thomas,

**missingshit:** if she has a problem with it, i’ll just pay her

**missingshit:** if that doesn’t work, i’ll drop her

**deathpls:** thomas, your parents won’t like that

**missingshit:** yet they l o v e me anyway

**deathpls:** sigh

**missingshit:** ok!! so it’s 100% settled~

**missingshit:** you should come by here on sunday

**deathpls:** tomorrow is sunday

**missingshit:** yep exactly

**missingshit:** so pack your bags, my maddy~

**deathpls:** i am as we speak

**deathpls:** you may be a textbook procrastinator

**deathpls:** but i’m not

**missingshit:** i procrastinate a lot more than just textbooks, jimmy james

**deathpls:** oh yeah ik

**missingshit:** oH

**missingshit:** wAIT

**missingshit:** make sure to bring that onesie

**deathpls:** omg i stg thomas

**missingshit:** b r i n g t h e o n e s i e

**deathpls:** ,,, only if you do it too

**missingshit:** of COURSE i am

**missingshit:** why would the world?? not want to witness the greatest onesie of all time???

**deathpls:** a magenta velvet unicorn

**missingshit:** exactly!!

**deathpls:** the world is amazed,,,

**missingshit:** don’t be jealous

**missingshit:** the world loves your elephant one too-

**deathpls:** oKAY

**deathpls:** 1

**deathpls:** YOU BOUGHT ME THAT ONESIE

**deathpls:** 2

**deathpls:** IT’S A DUMBO ONESIE, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

**missingshit:** the great james madison, brought to yelling from a simple cartoon mistake-

**deathpls:** dumbo is not just a cartoon

**missingshit:** mhmmmm

**missingshit:** so i should bring all the dumbo movies?

**deathpls:** … i never said that

**missingshit:** you didn’t have to, my darling ;)

**deathpls:** u g h

**deathpls:** anyways i got to focus on packing if i have to get there by tmrw

**deathpls:** i can’t text and pack in this house

**missingshit:** !! i’m excited :D

**deathpls:** …me too, tommy :)

**missingshit:** !!! :D :D :D

**deathpls:** …

**deathpls:** :D

**missingshit:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**missingshit:** a man after my own heart

**deathpls:** oh shut up already, tommy

_deathpls has left the chatroom!_

**missingshit:** “after my own heart” way to be fucking subtle, thomas

_missingshit has left the chatroom!_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! @solacierr


End file.
